The One with the Blind Dates
by jadesabre75
Summary: Interlude - Follows Jedi and the Ambassador. Kyp and Jag decide to set Jared up on some blind dates.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so here's what Ceillean and Jag4Me were asking for. Sorry about the title, I copped out and went the Friends route because I just couldn't think of anything. So you will all have to deal. **

**This is only going to be about three or four posts, at least at this time. I won't go in depth and it's not going to set anything up for the sequel (which I'm hard at work on). I'm hoping to post something in the next few weeks with the sequel, but don't hold me to that. **

**Enjoy! As always, I love comments and don't care if they're two words or 200 words. Comment away! **

**Thanks to Jade Eyes for betaing. She's awesome! **

**Title: The One with the Blind Dates  
Author(s): jadesabre75  
Timeframe: 6 months after my Jedi and the Ambassador story. Post LOTF - AU  
Characters: Kyp, Jag, Jaina, Jade (OC), Jared (OC)  
Genre: humor, romance  
Keywords:  
Summary: Jag and Kyp decide that Jared needs woman and they talk him into some blind dates…and it's interesting.  
Notes: This starts about 6 months after Jaina and Jag's wedding. **

* * *

"I thought you two liked me?" Jared mumbled, his face planted in his arms on the tabletop. They were at their favorite bar, not too far from the temple, having their normal guy's only night and his friends had just dropped a bomb on him.

"We **do** like you Jared. That's why we're doing this." Kyp told the younger man, as he clapped him on the back.

"We want you to be as happy as we are." Jag said, trying to keep the smirk off his face. Jared just snorted and sat back in his chair.

"You mean in your married and almost married bliss? Yeah, I think I'll pass guys. Thanks though."

"Come on. Just a few dates. You're the only one in the group that doesn't have someone." Kyp said, taking a drink and staring pleadingly at his friend.

"Did you ever think I might be ok with that? I don't need you guys to set me up. I mean, how pathetic does that sound."

"It's not pathetic. We're just concerned." Jag added, smiling slightly.

Jared snorted. "Yeah, concerned I'm not as miserable as you two."

"Hey." Kyp said, drawing both men's attention. "I'm not miserable. Now as far as Jag goes, it's a whole other story." Kyp added, receiving a kick from Jag under the table. Jared grinned at his two friends and put his head back down.

He would never tell them, but he was a little jealous that they were so sithing happy. It wasn't like he couldn't get a date, he just didn't want to. Besides his job taking up most of his time, he'd had such bad luck in the dating field that it had pretty much scared him off from dating. He'd taken the occasional woman up on her offer of a one night stand, but that was about it.

Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to let them set him up a few times. Couldn't hurt to see what would happen.

"Ok. Fine."

Silence greeted his words and he looked up to find a stunned look on both men's faces. Laughing he took a drink of his ale and sat back in the chair.

"You didn't think I was going to agree, did you?" They both shook their heads and he laughed again.

"We're gonna find you someone buddy." Kyp said, after he had finally recovered.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Jared mumbled to himself, draining his drink and motioning to the waitress to bring him another.

* * *

"Try the other one on. That one doesn't look good."

Jared looked over at Kyp and gave him a questioning glance.

"I should have asked the girls to come and help me." He said, taking the jacket off and trying on the one Kyp had suggested. Turning to look in the mirror, he quickly closed his eyes and groaned.

"Yeah. That's it!" He heard the master say excitedly. Jared sighed and leaned his head against the mirror. The suit was obnoxious, and that was being polite. It was lilac in color, with white and dark blue pinstripes going horizontal and light pink stripes going vertically. The pants were too long, and the jacket was too short. Not to mention the horrid lilac shirt that went underneath it.

Jag, who was sitting in the chair next to Kyp, turned to look at him and finally spoke up. "Dude, does Jade dress you in the morning?"

"What?" Kyp asked, confused.

"That looks like the remains of a twi'lek dancer, that a rancor chewed up, then spit out because he didn't like the taste." Jared snorted and tried to contain his laughter.

"I think it's a good thing you wear Jedi robes most of the time Kyp." He told his friend as he went back into the dressing room and took the offensive clothes off.

"Hey! Try the one Jag picked out." Kyp called to him. Knocking his head lightly against the dressing room wall, he pulled out another suit and put it on. Maybe this one wouldn't be so bad. Jared walked out of the room and looked in the mirror.

"Shavit Fel! Are you channeling Skywalker or what?"

"What's wrong with it?" The former pilot asked, crossing his arms and glaring at his former roommate.

"Nothing, if you're going to a funeral. Or you want to disappear in a dark alley." The black suit fit nicely, but it was very plain and it was kind of morbid now that Jared thought about it.

"He might as well wear a kriffing flight suit and get it over with." Kyp added, rolling his eyes.

"I really don't see what's wrong with wearing my normal clothes. I do have a suit at home." He said, as he went back into the dressing room and changed again.

"Try the suit jacket I picked out with the pants Jag picked." Durron told him.

"No!" Jared said forcefully. "Because then, I'll look like a clown from the Galactic Brothers Circus, minus the face paint and goofy shoes."

"Are you saying I don't have any taste, Obath? I'm a little offended."

"Yeah, you are offensive." Jag said, causing Jared to laugh.

"I said offended, Fel."

"I know exactly what you said Kyp. I said exactly what I meant."

"You know, Jaina would be unhappy if I had to kiss your ass."

He hurriedly finished putting his own clothes on, so he could intervene between his two friends. Bailing them out of jail was not really something he wanted to do today.

"For Force sake. Shut up, both of you." Jared said, as he came out in his own clothes and glared at them.

His friends were quiet for a minute, and he started to walk away when they spoke.

"He started it." Kyp said, sounding like a 12 year-old pouting.

"Pffft. Whatever." Retorted Jag. Jared ignored them, and kept walking, hoping that no one would think they were together.

* * *

They were sitting at an outside table eating lunch about an hour later. Jared still hadn't found anything they could all agree on and he was at the point of just wearing what he had.

"So, where are you going to find these girls you're so keen on setting me up with?" He asked, his eyes widening when they both grinned.

"We can't give away our secrets." Jag said, taking a drink and sitting back in his chair.

"Why, because then you'll have to kill me?"

"Something like that." Kyp mumbled, causing Jag to laugh.

"Needless to say, we have our ways. Don't worry, they'll be pretty."

"I'm not exactly worried about looks guys."

"You want us to set you up with an ugly woman?" The master asked disbelievingly.

"No, numnut. I'm just saying that looks aren't the most important thing."

"Well, I guess we could ask Janson if has any suggestions for ugly women." Jag started, failing to keep the smile from his face.

"If you tell anyone you're doing this, I'll kill you both myself." Jared said, shoving a forkful of food into his mouth to keep the rest of his comments to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Next installment… **

* * *

_Two days later… _

He straightened his tie, then looked himself over to make sure he was presentable. His black trousers and long sleeved, button-down shirt in royal blue looked quite nice if he had to say so himself. Force knows why he had let the boys talk him into even thinking about buying new clothes.

Grabbing his nerf hide jacket, he walked into his living room and rolled his eyes as both men smiled at him.

"Awww. Honey, look at our little boy." Kyp started, causing Jared to choke in surprise.

"I know. I'm so proud." Jag added, leaning into Kyp as the old man wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

"You two scare me." He said, setting his jacket down on the back of the couch and walking into the kitchen. Jared grabbed a bottle of water and turned to find them following him into the kitchen.

"All right. Now remember, we'll be sitting on the other side of the restaurant. So if you need us to bail you out, what's the signal?" Kyp asked, leaning against the doorway.

"Bite me?" Jared offered, receiving a glare from the master and a chuckle from Jag.

"No. Try again." Kyp coaxed.

"Meow." Jared answered, knowing this was going to be a space wreck.

"Tell me again why we picked meow as the word?" Jag asked, scratching his head.

"Because it's not something you hear in most conversations. So it's safe to say when we hear that, it won't be an accident." Kyp offered.

"It's safe to say when you hear it, I'm going to have to shoot myself either from the date or saying the damn word in public." Jared said, walking back out to the living room. "Let's go. I want to get this over with as soon as possible.

"Well that's a good attitude Mr. Negative." Kyp called after him.

* * *

Jared sat at the table, waiting for his date to show up. For the millionth time, he wondered why he had let the boys talk him into this. He had a feeling it was going to be a disaster. Glancing discretely to his left he shook his head as both Kyp and Jag gave him a toothy grin from their table. It didn't help matters any that they had insisted on being present during the dates. Just to make sure. Of what, he himself wasn't sure, but he had agreed in the end just to shut them up. They would have shown up anyway, whether he wanted it or not.

Glancing back over towards their table, he saw Kyp point towards the entrance of the restaurant and he looked over to see his first catastrophe. Actually, she wasn't bad looking. She had long, shiny blonde hair and even from here he could see her bright blue eyes. He stood and smiled as she got to the table and suddenly, he thought this might not be so bad after all.

* * *

_30 minutes later… _

"So then, she says to me 'you know, he likes me more than he likes you'. And I was like, 'oh no he doesn't'. And do you know what she had the nerve to do?" Jared smiled and shook his head, praying the floor would open up and swallow him.

"She had the nerve to pull my hair." The woman told him, indignantly. Jared nodded, hoping he looked sympathetic and didn't show any of the agony he was really feeling.

"I mean, it takes me like two hours to get my hair just right, and she came up and pulled it and totally messed up like all my hard work! So you know what I did?" She asked him.

Jared shook his head and she plowed on in the conversation. Not that she needed him for it anyway. She was doing just fine on her own.

"I pulled her hair, hard. Little minx deserved it if you asked me." Jared tried not to bang his head on the table in despair. The woman hasn't shut up since she had sat down at the table. She was pretty, until she opened her mouth. Then the only thing he wanted to do was shove a roll in her mouth so no words could come out of it. He was sure that his IQ had dropped about 40 points since the start of this date.

Jared was starting to think his friends were just screwing with him at this point. Let's have a good laugh at the rookie's expense. He chanced a glance at his friends and grimaced. Kyp was leaning his head on his hand, practically asleep. Jag, who was leaning against Kyp, was asleep.

Ok. He was done. Jared motioned for the waiter to bring the check and he swore she didn't even blink in reaction when the man took the cred chip from him.

* * *

"Wake up, Fel." Kyp told him, moving his arm to get Jag's head off of it. Jag sat up straight, disoriented for a minute, then realized where he was.

"Is it over?"

"Yeah. He just paid the bill." Kyp said, throwing a chip down on the table and standing up. "Let's go."

* * *

"I hate you two."

"It was only the first one Jared. Come on. Don't cop out on us now." Kyp pleaded as they walked back to the temple.

"If I had any brains I would tell you two to stuff it." Jared mumbled, walking a few meters in front of them.

"Next one will be better." Jag said quietly, still not fully awake.

* * *

_Two days later…_

Jared looked up at his date and smiled. "Are you sure you don't want anything else to eat?" He knew it wasn't polite to question a lady's eating habits, but she had only eaten a small salad and it made him a little uneasy.

"I'm fine. Thank you." The pretty brunette responded, her answer short and clipped.

"Ok." Jared responded, not sure what to say, so he shoved another bite of nerf steak into his mouth. Well, at least this one doesn't talk a lot he thought to himself. She was pretty and what little conversation they had shared hadn't been completely dull, but something about her unnerved him. He hadn't figured out what it was yet. They ate in silence for a few more minutes, until she gave him what he swore was a dirty look.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"I don't eat meat." She said, her voice taking an icy tone. Jared somehow managed to chew two more times and swallow the bite of steak he had just eaten.

"You don't eat meat?" He asked, trying to resist the urge to roll his eyes. They were going to be dead soon.

"No, I don't." She crossed her arms in front of her and he wiped his mouth off with his napkin, his appetite suddenly gone. "This restaurant is on my list of places to not come to dine at."

"Then why did you come tonight?"

"Because they paid me to." Jared did choke then, on the sip of wine he had been drinking when she said that.

"They paid you?"

* * *

"Uh-oh." Kyp muttered quietly.

"What?" Jag asked, his gaze darting over to Jared's table.

"I think she just told him we paid her."

"And that's a problem…"

"Because we didn't want him to know." Kyp said, acting like Jag had just asked the stupidest question ever.

"I thought this was so we could have some fun at his expense?" The former Chiss commander said, sitting back in his seat to watch the emotions play over Jared's face. "You know, payback?"

"Yeah, but I'm starting to wonder if this was a good idea."

Taking a drink, Jag set his glass down and turned to his friend. "Kyp, you're a Jedi master, surely you're not scared of Jared."

"I'm not scared." Kyp spat at him. "I just don't think this is a good idea anymore. He's gonna get us back."

Jag smiled and chuckled. "He's going to try."

* * *

"No more!" Jared yelled at the two men following him as he walked into the apartment he shared with Zekk. His roommate looked up from the smashball game he was watching, confusion written on his face. The emotions rolling off his three friends were varied and strong, but he didn't say anything. It would be more interesting that way.

"Come on, Jared. Two bad dates isn't a big deal." Kyp said, plopping down on the couch next to Zekk.

"Bad date?!"

"Yeah. So she wasn't the right one for you. We'll find one." Jag offered, sitting on Zekk's other side.

"You paid her to go out with me!" Jared yelled, glaring at Zekk as he laughed. "I don't need your help roomie." He spat, then turned and walked down the hall to his room.

The three men sat there not talking, the only sound in the room was the newscaster's monotonous drone.

"You actually paid someone to go out on a date with him?" Zekk asked, disbelievingly.

"Yeah, not one of our better ideas." Kyp snarked.

Zekk choked and looked over at Kyp.

"Ya think?"

* * *

_Next Day... _

Jared couldn't believe he was doing this again. He had to be the stupidest person in the universe. Or a masochist, he couldn't decide which. So, here he sat in the same restaurant yet again, waiting for the next disaster to happen. Jag and Kyp had changed tables this time and were sitting on the side that was closest to the door. Jared probably thought that was a good thing, since he had brought his blaster with him this time.

Surprisingly, this date seemed to be going very well. He wouldn't classify the woman sitting across from him as drop dead gorgeous, but she was definitely easy on the eyes. The best thing was she had a brain. They had discussed politics, music and were now on holofilms and he was actually enjoying himself for once.

Why was it then that Jared was waiting for the other blaster to drop?

"I have to say Wynssa Starflare is my favorite actress. I wish she still made movies." The woman said wistfully.

Jared grinned, like he always did when anyone mentioned Jag's mom. He never said that he knew her, but it was kind of cool that he had met her on a couple of occasions.

"Yeah. That is such a crime that she doesn't make them anymore." Jared commented, pushing his plate away from him. He was actually starting to relax and enjoy himself. Smiling at something she said, he glanced over by the boy's table and frowned at the man who was walking down the aisle towards his table. He was huge and could easily pass for a wookie. Shaking his head, he shifted his attention back to his date and didn't pay the man anymore attention. At least until he stopped at their table.

Jared started to ask the man if he could help him, but never got a chance. The last thing he saw was the man's fist as he punched him in the jaw.

* * *

Kyp was smiling at how well the date was going this time. Maybe they had finally found a good one. He hoped so, since he wasn't sure Jared was going to go along with another one if this didn't work out. Not that he could blame him. Kyp wasn't sure if he himself would have made it this far in Jared's shoes.

Jag elbowed him in the side and Kyp scowled at his friend.

"What?"

"I have a bad feeling about this." He said, pointing at the very large man that had just come through the doors. The man was looking around as if he was searching for something and Kyp could feel the anger rolling off him.

"He's probably some upset boyfriend. Don't worry about him." Kyp said, dismissing it from his mind and refocusing on Jared. His friend gave the woman across from him a genuine smile and Kyp nearly jumped for joy. Then someone walked in between him and Jared's table, obstructing his view. It took him about two seconds to realize it had been the behemoth that Jag had pointed out and he suddenly shared his friends unease. Jag was already out of his seat by the time Kyp reacted, but neither one was going to make it to the table in time to help their friend.

* * *

Jared was fuming as they left the restaurant about 20 minutes later. Kyp and Jag were walking a ways behind him, not talking to him or each other. Jag didn't have to be a Jedi to feel Jared's anger at them. He was sure that if he hadn't been in so much pain, he would be ripping into them right now.

They made it to the apartment and Kyp and Jag both hesitated outside the doorway, unsure if they wanted to venture inside. Finally, they decided to take their chances and stopped just far enough into the room for the door to shut. They couldn't see Jared, but could hear him rummaging around in the kitchen. Zekk came out of his room down the hall and raised an eyebrow in question.

Three sets of eyes darted to Jared as he walked out of the kitchen and sat down on the couch, holding a frozen nerf steak to his eye.

"What the sith happened to you?" Zekk asked, not moving from where he was. He was close to his room in case he needed to retreat.

"I'm done. No more. You guys have had way too much fun at my expense." Jared said quietly, but forcefully.

"Dude, we really truly didn't know she was married!" Kyp said, still not moving from his place by the door. All three men were keeping as far back from Jared as possible.

"I don't' care. I'm past done."


	3. Chapter 3

_The following morning…_

Jared rang the door chime for Kyp's apartment, hoping that the man would answer. He was disappointed when it was Jade. Well, a little disappointed.

"Do I want to know?" She asked, stepping into the hall to join him. Jared shook his head and waved for her to walk in front of him. He knew her curiosity was killing her, but he really didn't feel like talking about his shiner right now.

"Jared, did…"

"I don't want to talk about it. Suffice it to say the only reason I haven't killed Kyp and Jag yet is because I like you girls too much." He told her, staring ahead as he drove the speeder to the embassy. Thankfully, his eye wasn't swollen fully shut. Zekk had put him in a healing trance last night and while it still looked terrible, it didn't feel near as bad anymore.

"Do you want me to hurt him?" She asked playfully.

"No. Though it's a tempting offer, I think he might enjoy you hurting him a little too much." He said, smiling when she laughed.

Jade didn't bring it up again and they were soon at their destination. They walked quietly up to Jade's office and she had to smile when she heard Seena gasp at Jared's condition.

"Oh my Gods, Jared. What happened?" The petite blonde asked him, standing to come over and inspect his injury.

"I'm fine. It looks worse than it feels See." He told her, giving her a small smile. She bit her lip and he chuckled, giving her a small hug. "Thank you for your concern though."

"What happened?" She asked as Jade walked into her office, effectively giving them privacy. Jared frowned for a minute at Jade's actions but just shook it off to focus on his friend.

"You don't really want to know." He said, sitting in one of the numerous chairs that dotted the outside office. Seena sat next to him and smiled.

"Try me."

"You asked for it." He said as he proceeded to tell her the whole sordid story. Jared didn't chastise her when she laughed at a couple of the dates. In hindsight, it was kind of funny.

"So I'm done. No more blind dates." He said, rubbing his temples with his hand. When he got no response, he looked up and cringed.

"No. Don't even suggest it." He told her, jumping up out of the chair and walking to the other side of the room. "You've got that same look the guys do when they get an idea. And it never bodes well for me."

"I haven't even said anything." Seena responded, a smile creeping onto her face. "But I can guarantee, that I won't set you up with someone who's married, a vegetarian or stupid." She said, standing to walk back over to her desk. Jared didn't move, just stood there freaking himself out because he was actually thinking about taking her up on her offer. Stupid, stupid, stupid. He thought to himself.

Groaning, he ran his hand over his chin and sighed. "I'm crazy." He mumbled, hearing Seena chuckle.

"Actually, I know the perfect person to set you up with." She said, her comment bringing his gaze up to hers.

"See…"

"Trust me Jared. I promise, you'll like her. I know for a fact, she likes you."

"Who?" He said, suddenly interested.

"Can't tell you."

"Seena!"

"Nope. Agree to let me set you up with her and you can find out when you meet her." She said, not looking at him as she pretended to work on something at her desk. He was silent for a few minutes and she was afraid she had pushed him too hard.

"Ok." He whispered.

Seena's head shot up, her eyes wide with surprise. "Ok?"

Jared nodded and sighed. "Yeah. Promise me she won't be horrible." He said, moving to leave the office.

"I promise. When do you want to go out?"

"When is she available?" Jared said, not feeling very enthusiastic.

"Jared, if you don't want to please don't say you will." She told him quietly. "I don't want you to regret saying yes or to resent me."

He stopped at the doorway, his hand over the switch. Turning his head to look at her over his shoulder and smiled.

"I could never resent you See. Just find out when she's available and let me know tonight." Then he walked through the door.

* * *

Jade sat in her office, anxiously waiting until Seena came in. Her foot bounced under her desk, a stylus in her hand lightly tapping the table. It had been 10 minutes but it felt like longer. Finally, the door opened and she greeted her friend with a big smile.

"What?" Seena asked, suddenly wary at Jade's good mood.

"Nothing. Did Jared leave?" she asked, trying to act nonchalant.

"Yeah. Do you need me to stop him?"

"Nope. Just checking." She busied herself with some work and when Seena left, she reached over and grabbed her comm.

"Fel." The other person answered, clearly out of breath.

Jade smirked. "I didn't interrupt anything, did I?"

"Ha Ha, Jade." Jaina said, pushing her hair out of her eyes. "Jag's not home."

"Good. I need you to come down to my office."

"What's wrong?" The master asked, suddenly worried.

"We have some planning to do."

"What kind?"

"For Force sake Jaina, just get down here."

* * *

Seena was busy typing up some things for Jade when Jaina walked in.

"Hey Seena."

"Oh. Hi Jaina. You can go ahead and go in."

"Thanks." Jaina said, smiling as she palmed the door.

Jade was standing by the windows and looked up giving Jaina a huge smile.

"What are you up to?" The Jedi asked, crossing her arms.

"You're going to be up to it too, so sit." She said, pointing to a couch along the wall. Jaina sat and Jade came over to sit in the chair next to her.

"Ok. So do you know about the blind dates the boys have been setting Jared up on?"

"Yes. Jared needs to beat them for it too." Jaina said, shaking her head.

"Well, I have a better idea. We can one up the boys and help a sister out."

"Do tell." Jaina responded, leaning forward and smiling in eagerness.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but Seena likes Jared."

"No way!"

"Yep. She's never said anything though, until today."

"She told him?"

"No, she offered to set him up on a date and he said yes. I think she's going to be the date herself."

"How do you know this?"

"You know how Kyp always says you shouldn't use the force for trivial things?" Jaina nodded as Jade grinned.

"Well, I just might have tripped the speaker on the comm unit to listen to their conversation."

"You've been hanging around me too long." The Jedi told her, smiling widely herself.

"So, I say we confront Seena and offer to help."

"I agree. Do you think she'll go for it?"

"Only one way to find out."

* * *

_That evening…_

"Hey Jared. She said she'll be ready in just a minute." Seena told him as he walked in the door.

"Thanks." The man said, sitting in a chair, his feet stretched out in front of him and his hands behind his head. Jared closed his eyes and Seena took an opportunity to stare at him openly. She had always thought he was handsome, but being terribly shy she'd never said anything. Not even to Jade, though she had always suspected that her friend knew. When the two women had approached her earlier with their plan, her first instinct had been to say no.

But the more she thought about it, the better it sounded. She'd liked him for almost two years, maybe it was time to actually see if anything could happen between them. Her only concern was losing his friendship. She knew he wasn't petty enough to break off their friendship if things didn't work out. But the relationship would change and she wasn't sure if she wanted to chance it. Jade and Jaina had been convincing in their argument though.

Jared had let his sandy brown hair grow out a little in the last six months. He had always kept it military close before, but now it was long enough to brush his eyebrows and the collar of his shirt, making him look incredibly sexy. She knew he kept in shape, working out almost every day when Jade's schedule allowed him. It made her wonder what he looked like under all that fabric. Feeling her face get warm, she busied herself with putting things away.

"So, did you talk to your friend about the date?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah. How is tomorrow night?" She said as she locked her desk drawer and stood up to get her coat. When she looked over at him, he had a soft smile on his face and his eyes were still closed.

"Sounds good. When should I pick her up?"

"Um…hold on." Jared opened his eyes and raised a brow. He saw her writing something frantically on a piece of flimsi and found his eyes going to her legs when she came out from behind the desk. Damn. She had nice legs. _Whoa Jared. Stop right there._ He told himself. _This is Seena._

"Here. She said to just meet her at her apartment. I assumed you had gotten enough of restaurants for a while, so she's going to cook dinner."

Jared smiled and took the item from her. "That," he started. "Sounds very nice. Thanks See." Whatever she had been about to say was cut off as Jade came out of her office.

"You leaving?" He asked the blonde, as she turned down the lights. Seena nodded and he smiled, making her knees week. "I'll walk you to your speeder."

"No, you don't…"

"Shush. Let the man walk you Seena." Jade admonished her, waggling her eyebrows at the woman while Jared wasn't looking.

"Alright."

Jade followed them both out the door and couldn't keep the smirk off her face. She couldn't wait to rub this in the boys' face.

* * *

_The following evening…_

Jared walked into the outer office and stopped when he saw Seena's desk empty. His brow furrowed in thought as he walked over to the door leading to Jade's office.

"Where's Seena?" He asked, sitting in the chair in front of her desk. Jade looked up and gave him a small smile.

"I gave her the afternoon off. She's been avoiding taking one, so I made her."

He chuckled. "That sounds like her."

Jade smirked to herself and started to put her things away. A few minutes later, they left the office and started back to the temple. Seena had asked Jade not to say anything about the date to Jared. She was afraid he would figure it out if she started asking questions. So she restrained herself…barely.

He dropped her off at her door and Jade leaned forward to give him a kiss on the cheek. A confused look on his face made her chuckle as she said, "Have a good night Jared." Then turned to walk into Kyp's apartment.

Jared shook his head and walked down to his own place. When he walked in the door, Zekk was sprawled out on the couch and he had to laugh.

"You ok?" He asked, walking into the kitchen.

"No. I swear my students are Siths." Zekk said quietly, frowning when Jared laughed.

"Well, you'll have peace and quiet tonight while I'm gone." Jared told him, walking back into the living room and kicking Zekk's legs to move him out of the way. Plopping down on the couch, he chuckled as Zekk righted himself and leaned his head back.

"That's right. You have a date tonight. Are you glad the guys didn't set this one up?" He asked, receiving a snort from Jared.

"Hell yes. I have to find some way to get back at them." Jared took a drink and propped his legs up on the table in front of him. "Any ideas?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm sure we can come up with a couple."


	4. Chapter 4

Jared had been standing in front of the door for a good 10 minutes, unsure if he wanted to go through with this or not. If this was a disaster, he had no easy way out and he didn't want to hurt Seena's feelings if he didn't like her friend. At the same time, he had said he would do this and backing out now would just make Seena look bad.

Taking a deep breath, he looked down at the flimsi he held and punched in the code Seena had given him. The door swooshed open and he noticed there was no one there. Across the room, a small table was set with candles and flowers and he smiled at the sight. He walked a little further in the room and slowly gazed around. It was homey. Not overdone, not stark. It was…perfect. Tucking the flimsi back into his pocket, Jared shrugged out of his jacket and laid it on the back of the chair next to the couch. The sound of someone coming into the room caught his attention and he turned to see who it was.

"See?"

"You're early." She said, setting a dish on the table and going back into the kitchen. Jared didn't move, shock overriding his nervousness. When she came back, he just looked at her. She was dressed in a simple shirt and a long flowing skirt and she looked anything but normal. He was used to seeing her dressed to the nines and with shoes on, not barefoot as she was now. This was a much softer Seena, and he found he liked it. A lot.

"You don't have a roommate do you?" He questioned, trying to reason out what was going on.

Seena stopped, her gaze meeting his and he found the answer in her eyes.

"No." She replied quietly.

"You mean you're the one…" Her head nodded and he moved his mouth, trying to say something, but was unable to. "How long?" He finally managed to croak out.

"Two years. Not too long after you started working for Bela." Came her reply, so quiet he almost didn't hear it. Jared moved towards her, stopping when there was a half meter between them.

"You never said anything. Never gave me any clues." She smiled a pained smile, knowing he was trying to figure this out in his head.

"No, I didn't. I didn't want you to know." Seena bit her lip and shifted to her other foot. "You're mad, aren't you?"

"No." He rushed to assure her. "No, I'm not mad. Just…surprised. I never…" Jared rubbed his temples and let out a noisy breath. "I wish you had said something." He added, quietly.

"I'm sorry Jared. I should have been honest with you." She whispered, turning to leave the room. Seena gasped when he grabbed her arm and wouldn't let her move. He looked into her eyes for a minute, before she turned her head away. Jared pulled her to him, catching her head in his hands and making her look at him. He wasn't sure how he was feeling right now. When he had first started working for Bela, he had been attracted to her but so engrossed in his job he never even thought about asking her out. Over the years, he had resigned himself to just having her as a friend.

"Why didn't you say something sooner?" He asked her softly, running his thumbs across her cheeks to brush the tears away. She was holding onto his shirt with both hands, almost afraid to let go for fear she would crumple to the ground.

"I was afraid."

"Of what?" She squeezed her eyes shut as he lowered his head to hers and brushed his lips over her forehead. Shock radiated through her body at his touch and she was finding it hard to finish her thoughts. His lips moved to her eyes as he placed the gentlest of kisses on each one then moved down to her cheek. He didn't kiss her, his breath feathering over her skin, igniting it.

"Of losing you." She finally answered and took a shuddering breath. Opening her eyes, she found him staring at her, a small smile on his face.

"You would never lose me." He whispered. She started to speak and he silenced her with a thumb to her lips. "I want to kiss you See." Jared told her becoming breathless himself, and she felt a gasp escape her lips. He didn't wait for her answer, just slowly lowered his lips to hers.

He kissed her gently, wanting to enjoy every second of this as one hand slipped down to loosely sit on her hip and pull her flush to him. Her nerves fired, filling her with a languid warmth that excited and scared her. She couldn't ever remember feeling this way from a kiss.

Jared applied more pressure to his kiss and slowly ran his tongue over her lips. His hand moved up into her hair to angle her head better and when she opened her lips he snaked his tongue in to touch hers. Seena gripped his shirt so tight he was surprised she didn't rip it. Moving his hand to the small of her back, he deepened the kiss and felt her melt into him.

Tearing his lips away, he trailed kisses down her jaw line and nipped her ear lobe, smiling when she hissed through her teeth. He continued his kisses down her neck as his other hand came down to her waist and slowly turned her around. Seena didn't have time to think before he reached his arms around her and undid the top button of her shirt. His breath glided over the skin on her neck, lips never touching. The next button came undone and she reached back to grasp his thighs, trying to steady herself.

Her breathing was labored as the next two buttons were freed and she closed her eyes, leaning her head back onto his shoulder. Jared couldn't resist the temptation of her neck, and leaned down to run his tongue along the cord of muscle that led to her shoulder. Using his teeth, he peeled her shirt off her shoulder kissing the bare skin as he finished the last two buttons.

Slowly, he brought his hands up to both upper arms and pushed her shirt down, letting it pool on the floor at their feet. His hands settled on her hips as he moved his kisses to the other shoulder. Gradually his hands drifted up her ribcage, causing her to suck in a breath when his fingertips glided over her sensitive skin. He smiled at the goosebumps that started forming, and hoped they were more from what he was doing, then being cold.

He stopped his hands and leaned his lips back towards her ear, running his tongue around the outside of it. She shivered and he blew lightly where he had just licked, causing her to shiver again.

"If you want me to stop you have to tell me now. I'm almost to the point of no return." He whispered huskily. Her response was to grind her backside into him and he groaned, reaching up to turn her head so he could possess her mouth. The kiss was more fervent than before as he poured everything he had into it.

"Kriff See. You are so beautiful." He whispered as he turned her around, pushing her gently towards the couch.

She reached up and tried to unbutton his shirt, but in her flustered state was having problems. Becoming impatient to have her hands on him, Seena grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled out, sending buttons flying around them. Jared chuckled, allowing her to push the shirt off his shoulders. The back of her knees hit the couch and he gently pushed her down to sit.

Jared bent down to kiss her, chuckling when she pulled him down next to her on the couch.

"I guess that means you're staying for dinner?" She asked, as he moved his kisses to her neck again.

"As long as we have dessert." He responded with a grin.

* * *

One of Seena's hands smoothed his hair, while the other rubbed his back gently. The sound of their ragged breathing filled the room as Jared fought to bring his heart rate under control. Placing a soft kiss against her shoulder, he looked up to see her eyes closed and a smile on her face. Jared reached up to caress her cheek as he watched as her eyes open, still cloudy with passion.

"Wow." She whispered, still not believing what had just happened. Never in her wildest dreams would she have thought to end up with Jared like this.

"Yeah." He said, still a little awed himself. Suddenly, he chuckled and she gave him a questioning look.

"You know, it's really not a good idea to laugh after you just made love to a woman." She teased.

"I don't think I'd better share." He said, climbing up onto the couch and pulling her into his lap.

"Why?"

"Cause I might get in trouble." He said, rubbing her back and burying his nose in her hair.

"Tell me."

"I was just thinking that I wish you had invited me to dinner sooner." Jared told her playfully, her laughter joining his own.

* * *

_Two days later…_

Jade smiled as she watched her two friends at the end of the table. They couldn't keep their hands off each other and she was elated they were so happy. Seena had given she and Jaina all the juicy details of course, not that they would tell Jared they knew. Some things were better left unsaid on that front.

"Well, I'd say that everything worked out all right, didn't it?" Kyp said as he reached across the table to take her hand in his. Jade smiled at him and squeezed his hand.

"No thanks to you two numskulls." Jaina commented on Jade's other side. Zekk snorted and Jag and Kyp sent him a glare.

"I have a surprise for the two of you." Jade told the new couple, smiling at the confusion that came over their faces. "It's nothing big." She add, handing Seena a small datapad.

"Jade we…Oh my." Seena started. Jared's mouth hung open in surprise as he read over her shoulder. ed

"This is two weeks at an exclusive resort." Jared finally said after he had found his voice. "We can't take this."

"Yes you can and you will. It's one of Lando's places and he owed me a favor anyway. So go and enjoy."

"But what about…"

"I can handle my own paperwork and Kyp will be more than happy to step in for Jared while you two are gone."

"I will?" The master said, and she turned to give him a fake smile.

"Yes, you will honey."

"Ok." He said, knowing that the best thing to do was just agree and shut up.

"We have a surprise for you two also." Jaina said, her eyes going from Jag to Kyp.

"Ooooo. I like surprises." Kyp said with just a little apprehension, having no clue what the girls were up to. He glanced over at Jag and saw his friend was a little uneasy too.

Both Jade and Jaina reached under the table and plopped a duffle bag onto the table in front of each of the men. Zekk and Jared were unsuccessfully trying to hide their snickering, having already been told what the girls had planned.

"What's this?" Jag asked, not sure he wanted to know.

"A week's worth of clothes." Jade offered.

"And a key to a room in a local hotel." Jaina added.

"Which you two will be staying at for the next two weeks." Both women said together.

Zekk finally busted out laughing, resting his head on the table. Seena was hiding her smile behind her hand while Jared just sat there, grinning. Both Kyp and Jag were still shocked, not sure what they had done to earn this kind of treatment.

"What did we do?" Kyp asked.

"This is for the way you treated Jared. He had mentioned that he wanted to get back at you and well, we thought this would be the perfect way." Jaina said, a syrupy smile on her face. The boys both turned to look at Jared, and he just smiled as he sat next to them with his arm around Seena.

"Don't look at me. They offered to help get you back. Just so happens, they came up with something better than what Zekk and I would have come up with."

"Looks like we're gonna be roomies again honey." Jag said, throwing an arm around Kyp's shoulders and laughing with the rest of them.

"Joy." Came the older man's flat reply

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the boys tormenting each other! Leave me some love!**


End file.
